The Other Boys of Gryffindor
by RavenclawPrefect2017
Summary: When Harry, Ron and Neville are off on their adventures, what are Dean and Seamus doing? We know they're best friends, but what if they were more? Warning: this is a fic for adults, with inappropriate sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

***NOTE***

 **I am dedicating this super gay, super filthy fanfic to my favorite cousin Laura, who is really into this stuff. Laura, please remind me why we're related. LOL JK ;)**

Seamus Finnigan lay on his bed, sound asleep. Studying for the O.W.L.'s was exhausting, but sneaking around behind his roommates' backs was even harder. Suddenly, he shot up as something whacked him in the head. He opened his eyes and made out the form of Dean Thomas grinning down at him. He gave a sleepy smile and then reached up to Dean, giving him a small kiss. "Is Harry here?" asked Seamus. "Nope," Dean replied, "he and Ron are being ridiculous as usual, and Neville is in greenhouse five. It's just the two of us." Seamus grinned as Dean launched himself onto his bed. Dean asked, "Do you think we have enough time?" Seamus nodded as he felt the shifting movement beneath his robes. "It doesn't matter, because I need you. Fuck me, Dean!" The two quickly undressed and Seamus mounted Dean. They both moaned as Seamus slid neatly onto Dean't hard cock. Dean reached around and grabbed Seamus's dick, which nearly caused him to shoot off before her they even started the action. Seamus started to move up and down while Dean rubbed his needy cock. He was so close, but he wanted to wait until Dean was ready to climax. "Dean!" he croaked, "I'm gonna cum. Please say you're close!" Dean moaned. "So close. So close...I'm cumming! Oh god!" Seamus felt Dean cumming inside him which he took as the cue to shoot his load as well. Shudders racked through their bodies as their orgasms came together in rolling waves. When they were finished, they lay panting on Dean's bed. "Dean," Seamus muttered. "Shh," Dean said softly. "Don't speak, love. Don't ruin the magic." Dean nibbled on Seamus's neck, and he moaned loudly as his cock jumped to life again. Dean smiled, rubbing his own, newly hard cock against Seamus's thigh. Seamus's hands flailed for Dean's penis and, upon reaching it rubbed it happily as Dean grabbed his as well. They kissed passionately, as the pace of their handjobs increased. Once again, they reached climax together. As the laid there, calm and relaxed. Seamus turned to Dean, looking into those beautiful brown eyes, and managed to get out three words. "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Seamus had always loved Dean. From the moment he had seen him at the Sorting, he had fallen head over heels for the tall, beautiful boy. The smooth, dark skin, the deep, chocolate colored eyes, the chiseled features...the boy was a hunk! Dean crossed his fingers and hoped that this boy would be in Gryffindor, and cheered louder than anyone else when Dean joined their table, sitting down next to Seamus, whose heart was doing flip-flops. "Hi," Seamus said, sticking his hand out to the boy. "I'm Seamus Finningan." "I'm Dean Thomas," the boy said, taking his hand and immediately making Seamus's heart swoop. Who was he kidding, such a beautiful boy, could never be gay! And even if he was, why would he admit it? Seamus had only admitted his sexuality to himself weeks before, and knew it was the utmost secret. So he had no luck. His heart dropped as he thought of sharing a dorm with the tall, beautiful black boy, when all he wanted to do was...he didn't know. At only eleven, he hadn't made any sexual explorations and was clueless at how to go about it.

Oh well. He and Dean could always be friends.

Seamus's secret remained with him until second year. On Halloween, Dean and Seamus were, somehow, alone in the common room. Dean was reading a book in a comfortable armchair while Seamus, sitting in the chair opposite him, was trying, and failing, to read his. He and Dean had become very close friends and Seamus was starting to be driven mad with his lust for Dean. But something held him back: what if Dean got weirded out, and didn't want to be friends anymore? Seamus couldn't bear the thought of it! So there he sat, fidgeting in his armchair when he finally stood up abruptly, his book falling to the floor, while Dean snapped his head up in surprise. "Seamus, what's wrong?" he asked. Seamus sighed, then burst into a long speech: "Please don't be mad at me, I never wanted to keep a secret from you, I didn't want you to hate me or think I'm weird, but I can't take it anymore, please don't stop being my friend..." "Hey, hey, HEY!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm not gonna stop being friends with you. What's the big secret?"

"I'm gay!" Seamus blurted

Dean froze, a shocked expression on his face. Then, his face split into a huge grin and, much to Seamus's shock and joy, Dean ran up and kissed Seamus passionately on the lips. "Bloody hell!" Seamus exclaimed once the kiss ended... "You're...?" "Bisexual," Dean said, "but I like blokes a lot better. But Seamus, you can never tell anybody!" "Of course not!" Seamus exclaimed. He noticed, quite suddenly, that something was happening in his underwear: his penis was getting longer and hard and he was feeling a strange, new sensation. "Dean...?" "Yes, Seamus, I think we're feeling the same thing." "Well," Seamus said, "shall we take this to our dorm?"

Five minutes later, the boys were laying on Seamus's bed, their clothes tossed aside, and Seamus had Dean's cock in his hand and was rubbing it up and down. "Faster Seamus!" Dean murmured, closing his eyes. "Oh fuck, this feels so good. Oh shit, oh shit something's happening...OOOHHHH SHIIIIT!" he moaned as a thick white liquid streamed from his dick. "What the hell was that?" Seamus replied, "Me dad told me that when that happens, when stuff called 'sperm' pours out yer cock, it means blokes have had something called an 'orgasm', or as I heard me cousin Fergus moaning, it means they'came or some shit. . So you just had your first orgasm! Did it feel good?" he asked. "Yeah, it felt good! It was amazing!" Dean said enthusiastically. Seamus lay down on the bed and said "Do me!" Ten minutes later, Seamus was bucking and moaning under the spell of Dean's touch. "Don't stop, don't stop, I love it, keep going!" he moaned "FUCK!" he screamed as his body wracked with shudders and he came with satisfaction. "Fucking awesome!" Dean said as Seamus lay panting and grinning like an idiot. Suddenly they heard voices coming up the stairs. "Fuck!" Seamus cried. "Harry and Ron...quick, get dressed." Their clothes were on in a flash and Dean, who was better at spells than Seamus, cast a quick cleaning charm on the linens. By the time Harry and Ron came up the stairs, it seemed like their dorm mates were having a pleasant conversation. Seamus and Dean grinned. Their lives were infinitely changed for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seamus!" Dean whispered to his sleeping friend, stroking his hair reverently. Seamus opened his eyes inside his tent at the Quidditch World Cup. He and Dean had just arrived the night before and, at the crack of dawn Seamus felt too tired to do anything. "Oh Dean," he said, smiling "can't this wait?" "Nope," Dean said with a wicked grin, and before Seamus could fully grasp what he was doing, Dean's mouth was lowering onto his morning wood, sucking with passion. Seamus moaned and buried his face in his pillow. His mam was a deep sleeper, for which he was glad, because Dean's perfect suction was making him grunt with pleasure, and as Dean continued, Seamus tried to fight the inevitable orgasm, but it was hopeless, and he exploded with the force of a volcano, cumming heavily into Dean's mouth. Dean kept his mouth on Seamus's cock and closed his eyes as if he was enjoying a delicious treat. "You are wicked!" Seamus whispered as Dean's mouth finally left his flopping shaft. Dean smirked. "Told you it would be worth it." "Should I do you?" Seamus asked. Dean lay down, removing his underwear and waggling his eyebrows at Seamus. "What do you think?" Seamus reverently held Dean's beautiful, long, throbbing penis and lowered his mouth onto it. He began to suck, first slowly, then faster and faster. His tongue explored every inch of the beautiful shaft, wanting to take in the taste, wanting Dean's cum so badly. He tongued the perineum, and Dean bucked, his prick touching the back of Seamus's throat. He gagged, but continued to suck until he felt Dean shudder, and the cum exploded into his mouth. "Mmmm," he moaned, "you are delicious!"

For most of the witches and wizards at the Cup, the most exciting part was the actual event. But for the Gryffindor lovers, half the fun was their forbidden love. After Seamus's mam fell asleep that night, the boys slipped out to the woods behind the campsite, laughing together, high on love. "Dean!" Seamus moaned, "I love you. Oh shit, I need you. Please, fuck me!" Dean gave a wicked grin. "How about we go a bit kinky tonight, love? We're all alone. I cast some silencing charms, so we can do anything." Dean conjured some ropes and bound Seamus to two small trees. "Alright, love. You wanna cum? Not until I say so. I'm your master and you address me as such." Dean winked, and Seamus groaned-he felt as though he could shoot off right there from lust and desire. Seamus writhed as he watch Dean stroke his dick to full hardness, and then he got behind Seamus and, with a bit of conjured lube, slid his cock into Seamus's ass. Seamus groaned loudly, making very undignified whimpers as his cock got harder and harder. "Please, sir, please can I cum?" "Not yet," Dean replied, thrusting harder. "Not until I'm ready." Seamus could barely stand for pleasure. "PLEASE SIR! I need to cum! Please!" Dean groaned from behind him. "Yes! Cum for me!" Seamus came with an explosive force, unable to stop the stream of spunk from erupting from his eager cock. A minute later, Dean came inside him. Seamus flopped down, and Dean removed the bonds. The two sauntered back to their tent, tiptoeing in to not wake Seamus's mam. Crawling into their sleeping bags, they shared a passionate, loving kiss before dropping into a deep, restful sleep.


End file.
